


Thorin, der nasse König

by Elaglar



Series: Ice Bucket Challenge [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deutsch | German, Family, Humor, Humorous Ending, Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar





	Thorin, der nasse König

  
Es war wieder einmal Winter geworden in Thal und am Fuße des einsamen Berges.  
  
Der Zwergenkönig beschloss, im herrlichsten Sonnenschein einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee zu unternehmen. Er hätte gern seinen teuersten Schatz mitgenommen, doch Bilbo wollte heute nicht.  
       
     „Die Sonne blendet meine empfindlichen Augen. Bitte, Liebster, du musst heute allein nach draußen gehen.“ Dabei hatte er theatralisch die Augen geschlossen und ein wenig geseufzt. Als Thorin gegangen war hatte der Hobbit einen verschwörerischen Blick zu Kili und Fili geworfen, den dieser nicht mehr bemerkte.  
  
Nun spazierte Thorin Eichenschild eben allein hier draußen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er war so darin versunken, dass er die Schatten hinter sich nicht wahrnahm. Doch selbst wenn, dann hätte er gedacht, es sei seine Leibgarde.  
       
     „Onkel….“, hörte er die Stimme von Fili und machte das leise Lachen von Kili direkt daneben aus. Er drehte sich nach der Stimme um, was hatten die beiden Kindsköpfe denn nun schon wieder?  
       
     „Was ist denn…. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ IST DAS KALT! ICH FRIER MIR GLEICH ALLES AB! KOMMT HER IHR BEIDEN BENGEL, DANN SETZT ES WAS! WERDET IHR DENN NIE ERWACHSEN?“ Thorin tobte. Seine Kleidung war triefend nass, an seinem Bart hingen kleine Eisstücke.  
  
Er bemerkte, wie seine Neffen wegrannten, Fili einen Eimer in der Hand. Sie mussten das eiskalte Wasser aus den Fluten des Eilend geschöpft haben. Beide lachten sich halb Tod über den begossenen Königspudel, der da im Schnee stand und aus dessen Bart es entsetzlich tropfte.  
  
      _`Ich muss dringend wieder hinein, sonst bekomme ich die Erkältung meines Lebens. Mein Liebling Bilbo wird mich sicher wärmen. Er wird den beiden die Ohren lang ziehen wegen dieses Blödsinns.´_  
  
So stapfte der König in sein Gemach. Als er den Blick des Hobbits erhaschte glaubte er, nicht richtig zu sehen. Dem Kleineren blitzte der Schalk aus den Augen. Er hielt seinem nassen Mann mitfühlend ein Tuch hin, während er unschuldig fragte.  
       
     „Bist du ausreichend abgekühlt? Das Eis steht dir wirklich gut, mein Schatz.“ Bilbo konnte nun sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass _er_ anstelle des Tuches zum Abtrocknen herangezogen wurde. Mit großen Augen sah er seinen König an, der sich an ihm rieb.  
       
     „Du kleiner Schelm hast das mit meinen Neffen abgesprochen, richtig?“  
Bilbo nickte unbekümmert, erschauerte leicht. Ob vor Kälte oder etwas anderem wusste er in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten.  
       
     „Dann wirst _du_ mich jetzt aufwärmen, das schwöre ich dir.“  
Damit senkte der König unter dem einsamen Berg seine vollen Lippen auf die des Kleineren und verschloss dessen Mund zu einem heißen Kuss, der ihn tatsächlich wärmte.....  
  
....... sehr sogar  
  
  


~~~~~~~   Ende   ~~~~~~~


End file.
